The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to energy recovery ventilators, and in particular to a method and system for controlling an energy recovery ventilator to reduce power consumption and provide energy savings.
Energy recovery ventilators (ERVs) are used to provide fresh air circulation to a location. Fresh air circulation is particularly helpful in homes that are well sealed and highly insulated. Existing residential ERV's often require the furnace or air handler blower to run during ventilation mode because the fresh air delivery is done through the main air duct system for the home. During heating and cooling cycles there is no additional cost for ventilation because the blower runs during the heating and cooling cycles. However, during heating and cooling off cycles, running the blower for ventilation results in a higher energy cost for fresh air delivery because of the need to run the blower at full speed solely for ventilation.